callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Dual Mags
Untitled okay, I know this is speculation and should not be put on the page, but isn't dual mag most likely something like taping 2 mags together for quick reload? Although it'd be redundant with sleight of hand. Lordofthelargepants The Zipper and 20:48, September 3, 2010 (UTC) : I don't see how it would be redundant. Sleight of hand increases your reload speed by simply moving your hand faster while dual-mag would put your replacement magazine closer to the weapon. The bonus, in my mind, should be cumulative (although I would assume dual-mag would provide a much more modest bonus on it's own when compared to sleight of hand). Incrognito 17:47, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Dual Mag on Commando? There's a pic of the Commando in the Campaign, where you can see two mags. Maybe it'll look like this. Lenzi 21:05, September 3, 2010 (UTC) How...? Alright, maybe I'm just being stupid here, but how exactly does taping two magazines together speed up reloads? OrcishTroll 22:13, September 11, 2010 (UTC) :Just flip it around real quick. Although on the second reload it will be normal speed, then quick on the 3rd. I do it all the time. Dolten Let's Talk 22:15, September 11, 2010 (UTC) ::You can also tape it so that you just need to shift the mags over a bit. That's even faster than taping them end-to-end. 22:16, September 11, 2010 (UTC) :::Actually, well, yes if you have 1/4 to 1/2 inch of space in-between them. Dolten Let's Talk 22:17, September 11, 2010 (UTC) :::I see we have firearm experts here... :) A Lonely Nomad 22:17, September 11, 2010 (UTC) :::::I call it basic knowledge. If the magazine is closer to the gun, you can reload it even faster. The fastest would be welding two magazines to eachother with a little piece of metal, and depends on the weapon how much space is needed here. But seriously, if this increases reload speed for all reloads, I will be dissapoint, cause that'd make no sense. TNT Lordofthelargepants The Zipper and 23:30, September 11, 2010 (UTC) :::::I'm sorry my changing of this page to say that it made reloads faster was not explained. But it seems you guys worked it out anyway. T1N 06:18, September 12, 2010 (UTC) :::::There is such a thing as a mag clamp, that holds two magazines together at the apropriate distance. Sometimes used on MP5s by the Air Force and Navy. ::::: 14:20, September 13, 2010 (UTC) :::::Yes, obviously, but we're talkinga bout in-game possibilities, and in this case, it's all improvised, no clamps or other professional stuff (which is kinda stupid, when you think about it) TNT Lordofthelargepants The Zipper and 14:41, September 13, 2010 (UTC) ::::: :::::True, because it would be retarded to just change between the taped mags endlessly, so i guess that, or it would lower the ammo count to 2 magazines,or after 2 reloads u grab another 2 taped mags :::::Sounds like it's every other reload. So one normal and one sped-up. Mechanical 42 19:49, October 17, 2010 (UTC) :::::It's taped end-to-end, you can see it in the new GameSpot video (it's 1 hour long) 20:32, November 2, 2010 (UTC) :::::Where'd you see that? I watched the whole video and don't ever remember seeing a weapon used by the demo'ers that had a dual mag attachment. Incrognito 06:45, November 6, 2010 (UTC) :::::It's a FAMAS, that shows in the Sharpshooter footage. Look it up. 23:29, November 6, 2010 (UTC) real name those type of magazines are refurred to banana mags any curved mag is a bannzna magCritter1227 04:14, September 12, 2010 (UTC) A dual-magazine is two magazines taped together. A Banana magazine is a curved magazine. 04:27, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Most mags have a slight curve to them. STANAGs are slightly curved, but they're not banana magazines. God I hate that term... -- [[User:Griever0311|'Griever0311']] 06:40, October 13, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, "banana magazine" is not exactly a offical term. There is only one thing I would even think of calling that, and that is fake. Dolten Let's Talk 21:19, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Empty Reload You know how, when you're reloading from empty, there's an animation of your character pushing the first round into the chamber? Does dual mags eliminate this? Sgt. S.S. 13:29, December 29, 2010 (UTC) : It doesn't eliminate it, no. Mechanical 42 18:59, December 29, 2010 (UTC) : Yeah, I found that out for myself yesterday. Sgt. S.S. 11:13, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Speed Is the reload speed the same as Sleight of Hand (half the regular time)? [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'Bioniclepluslotr']] 01:05, June 6, 2011 (UTC)